Untitled
by emmiiee'ox
Summary: December Blair's brother Sebastian is in the WWE, and she's shocked when, years later, he calls her, saying that he got her a chance to be in the business-But it's the last thing on her mind when she befriends four people she never expected she would.
1. Prologue

CLAIMER: I own December, Seb, Kaida and Jimmy. And the Matt amd RVD tag team idea. It's so fucking awesome.

DISclaimer: I own nothing except the oc's in the story, and the main ideas and events.

* * *

**Genre**: whatever you want it to be. A little of everything. Actually it depends. Actually it doesn't. Wow, actually I'm fucking annoying. 

**Rated:** Teen. Because people swear alot.

**Summary**: Her brother is in the WWE, and he convinces Vince to give her a shot. Does she fail or succeed? Rise or fall? And is SHE attracted to him? IMPOSSIBLE! R&R

* * *

"Entering first, from Battle Creek, Michigan, Sebastian Blair!" The voice on the T.V yelled, and the crowd applauded wildly, as December's brother entered through the curtains, his familiar kind features, he soft green eyes, his messy black hair, black, red and white clothing, even the black nail polish made him seem like he was right there with him. 

But he hadn't been, for a whole year. December and Seb's parents had spazzed when Seb joined the WWE, and claimed if he left, he'd never be welcomed back into the family.

He was gone the next day.

December and Sebastian were alike in so many ways. The personality mostly. They were very different in looks. December was more gothic, and Seb was punk. Her black hair was well past her waist, and Seb's didn't make it past his neck.

A single tear fell out of December's clear silver blue left eye. She missed having Seb around. They were like best friends, and they talked all the time. About anything and everything. How could her parents do that to them! They were never supportive about anything Seb or December wanted to do with their lives. But they had always supported eachother. Through everything.

And now they had taken her brother away from her.

December was sitting cross legged on her water bed watchinga live Raw event with her two best friends, Sara and Lisa, painting another coat of black on her nails. She wiped the tear away, and watched in interest as Seb stopped in the middle of the ramp waiting.

"And his partner, from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy!" Lillian announced, as Jeff stormed out, a pissed off look in his eyes. He nodded to Seb, and they both entered the ring, as neon green and black flames shot out momentarily around the rings as the lights went black so the flames could be seen better.

"And the challengers, Matt Hardy, and Rob Van Dam, also from Cameron North Carolina and Battle Creek, Michigan!" She yelled, as RVD and Matt ran up the ramp and slid into the ring, taking their positions in the remaining two corners. A few words were exchanged that the cameras couldn't pick up, but you could almost see the tension. Matt and Jeff were glaring at eachother with hate, and RVD and Seb looked about ready to tear eachothers throats out.

This feud had been going on for two months now, and Seb and Jeff had something Matt and Rob wanted. The tag team title.

December started to giggle softly as she watched the four men glaring at eachother, Her two friends looked suspiciously at her.

"De? What are you laughing at?" Sara asked, rolling her eyes.

"He's so cute when he looks angry." She continued to giggle, which was a good thing. She hadn't been very happy for the last year since Sebastian had left.

The two girls looked at the T.V to Matt.

"I know, Matt's sooo hot!" Sara sighed dramatically, recieving a pillow to the head from December,

"Not Matt! Rob!" She laughed, whacking Sara again.

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Rob? I didn't know you liked him..." She frowned, glancing at December, who simply shrugged.

"I guess I do now."

* * *

In the end of the match, Sebastian and Jeff had won, by DQ. Matt had hit Jeff with a chair, and the ref had seen it. Sebastian and Jeff grinned, and left up the ramp, raising their arms in victory, yelling. 

After they were out of sight, the camera came on back stage, where it showed Seb dialing a number on his phone. By coincedence, December's phone began to play "One Of A Kind" By Breaking Point (AKA RVD's theme)

"Hello?"

"Hey! December! It's me! Sebastian!" She heard her brothers familliar voice.

"No fucking way." She breathed, looking at the T.V, to see Seb grinning.

"Surprised?"

"Do you think?" She laughed, moisture forming in her eyes. Her friends looked from her, to the phone, grinning. "I'm watching you on T.V right now. Great match by the way. How are you?"

"Awesome. Hey, December? To show my thanks for being so supportive for all these years, I arranged something for you." He grinned, sounding like a little kid at Christmas. "I talked to Vince, and he's giving you a shot in WWE!"

She dropped the phone for a second and scooped it back up. "WHAT!" She screamed in delight.

Sebastian laughed ligtly. "Be here Wednesday, or else!" He ordered. "I gotta go. Get packed, you've got two days. See you then sis, bye!"

"Bye." She barely managed, then pocketed her phone, her friends staring at herand grinning.

"De! You're actually going into wrestling! This is so awesome!"

December rolled her eyes, still smiling from ear to ear. "You guys so knew about this!"

"Just a little..." Lisa lied "A lot" Sara corrected.

They both rolled their eyes, "Everything." The girls said in unison, both of them getting a whack from December's pillow.

"You should have told me!" She yelled, but not angrily.

"And ruin the surprise? No way!" Sara replied, laughing, sheilding her head from the wrath of the pillow. Suddenly, a troubled look came to December's eyes.

"What about mom and dad? They won't let me back." She grimaced, thinking back to the day Seb had told them he was getting into the WWE.

* * *

Sebastian knocked on his parents bedroom door, all of his stuff packed in suitcases and duffel bags. 

"Come in." Came his fathers gruff reply. Sebastian took a deep breath, then stepped slowly in, and looked from his mom to his dad

"Honey, it's one o'clock in the morning. Why are you dressed?" His mom yawned. His dad sneered, looking him over, his black suit shirt and black suit pants. A red and black checkered tie, spike cuffs, and six piercings in his left ear, and black nail polish.

"I'm... leaving." He winced, playing with his cuffs.

"Leaving where?" His dad asked through gritted teeth, trying to control his anger. Seb closed his eyes.

"I got a job... in the WWE...and I'm leaving tonight to get there."

"WHAT!" His dad exploded, standing up. "You are NOT going! You have to do real work! They'll use you, then get tired of you, then you won't have a job. What will you do then? You're not to go to that place!" He continued, shouting right in Seb's face. Seb shook his head slowly.

"You can't make me stay, dad. It's my dream, and my decision, and I'm not going to let you hold me back. You've always kept me from doing what I want, and you were never supportive. So I'm leaving, and you can't stop me."

"This is stupid Sebastian, don't do this-" His mom scolded, but his dad cut him off.

"Fine. Go. But you can't come back. You won't be welcome in this family.If you come here again, don't expect to be let in" His dad growled.

"Fine with me!" Sebastian yelled, then turned and slammed the door, leaving his parents furious. He got all his stuff and dragged his stuff to his white car, then came quietly back into December's room. She was in tears, sitting up in bed. He ran to her and hugged her, as she cried in his arms. He pulled back and backed out of the room.

"Bye Seb." She sniffed. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Bye De..." He sighed, than turned and left. December stayed up staring out the window three hours after he was gone.

He wasn't coming back this time.

* * *

"Did that stop Sebastian?" Sara asked. December shook her head, then smiled. 

"Okay girls, lets go shopping. I'll need some new things! Then I'll get packed and leave. I'll leave a note for mom and dad, so I don't have to go through any pain. Then I'll leave really late, and I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon. I know where they're staying for the week."

* * *

**A/N**: **hope you enjoyed this, and i'll update soon. Review please**. 


	2. First Day

Okay guys, here's chapter two! Thanks John cena punk princes and DarkenMystery for reviewing chapter one. You're awesome!

CLAIMER: I own December, Seb, Kaida and Jimmy. And the Matt amd RVD tag team idea. It's so fucking awesome.

DISclaimer: I own nothing except the oc's in the story, and the main ideas and events. I don't own Bloodbath. My brother does. He just wanted me to use him

* * *

**Genre**: whatever you want it to be. A little of everything. Actually it depends. Actually it doesn't. Wow, actually I'm fucking annoying. 

**Rated:** Teen. Because people swear alot.

**Summary**: Her brother is in the WWE, and he convinces Vince to give her a shot. Does she fail or succeed? Rise or fall? And is SHE attracted to him? IMPOSSIBLE! R&R

* * *

December shielded her eyes from the harsh sunlight as she stepped out of Sara's car into the parking lot. Sara came out a second later, and she had her sunglasses on. It had been a two hour drive from Battle Creek, so they were both worn out. 

"It's too bad Lisa didn't come with us." Sara sighed, looking around briefly at the town around her. "Even though she isn't that much of a fan of wrestling." December nodded, than motioned for Sara to pop the trunk so she could get their stuff. Yes, Sara's stuff was their too, because she would be travelling with December for a month or so.

December turned to get her stuff, when she was tackled from behind, and her eyes were covered. "Guess who?" A laughing voice asked. December grinned.

"Sebastian?" She smiled.

His reply was, "No, the pope." This caused December to laugh, and she turned and hugged him. He laughed and pushed her off. "You're embarrassing me!" He joked, as Sara came over, and grinned. "Sara!" He greeted, hugging her too. Seb had always gotten along with all of December's friends, and December had always gotten along with his.

"Hey, I want you to meet my friends," He told them, as two men stepped out beside Seb. "This-" He said pointing to the one she instantly recognized as Jeff Hardy. "Is Jeff"He finished.She could barely contain her excitment as Jeff stepped forward and hugged her.

"It's good to finally meet you. I've heard alot about you from Seb." Jeff greeted, pulling away.

"Yeah, it's good to meet you too!" She breathed, grinning like an idiot.

"And this is Randy. Orton." Seb intoduced, pointing at Randy. He stepped forward to shake her hand, but Sara stumbled over and pushed December out of the way.

"Hey, I'm Sara Dundas." She smiled, holding out her hand. Randy took her hand and kissed it, causing December to roll her eyes, and causing Sara to almost squeal, but instead she grinned. Jeff, Seb and December all exchanged knowing looks, and rolled their eyes.

"Okay guys, how about helping these ladies bring their stuff inside!" Randy shouted, grabbing three bags and then he headed toward the door. Jeff shrugged and grabbed to large suitcases, and Seb took two more, and they followed Randy. December and Sara laughed together, then grabbed the remaining small bags that held the smaller things, such as make up and nail polish.

When they arrived inside, theywere welcomed to the building bustling with activity, Vince McMahon himself hurried up to the two girls. "December Blair?"

"That's me." December nodded, shaking his hand. He turned to Sara.

"And you are?" He inquired, glancing at Sara.

"Oh, I'm Sara Dundas. I'm travelling with her for a month or so..."

He shook her hand. "Right, you're her partner then." He informed her in a hurry, than left, leaving them both shocked.

"I... take it you're in the buisness too..." December giggled. Sara shrugged, a confused look on her face. She flipped her long wavy brown hair back.

"I guess so..."

Jeff ran up to December and Sara, and grabbed their bags. "You girls are slow!" He commented, and rushed off. December raised an eyebrow, then chuckled.

"Okay, how about we go exploring? I'll go that way." Sara half suggested, half ordered, then she marched off.

December shrugged, and continued down the hall, recieving some curious glances, but that was about it. She walked past Trish Stratus. "Hey." December greeted as she walked by. Trish smiled warmly.

"Hi!" she returned, then kept walking.

Soon, she passed DX. "Hey." She greeted them, and recieved a nod from HHH, and a "hello" from Shawn. She turned a corner into a quieter hallway, where about five wrestlers were milling around. They were Kurt, Randy, Jeff, Matt and The Boogeyman. December, being a fan of The Boogeyman, walked up to him.

"Hi! I'm December Blair. I'm Sebastian's sister. I just started working here."

"Hi..." He returned, kind of confused that someone had right up and talked to him. "Welcome to the business, I guess."

"Thanks!" She cheerily said, then went up to Kurt, Matt, Jeff and Randy. "Hey guys!"

"Oh, guys, this is December, the one I was telling you about. She's Seb's sister." Jeff beamed.

"Hi." Kurt smiled, shaking her hand. Matt hugged her, and she decided this must be a tradition to the Hardy's.

"Nice to meet you." Matt nodded. Randy looked up.

"Hey. Where's Sara?" Randy casually asked. Jeff snickered loudly behind Randy, and covered his mouth. Trying not to laugh, December took a deep breath and smiled.

"She went that way." She replied, and watched Randy trudge off to where December had pointed. Once he was gone, December turned and playfully hit Jeff on his shoulder. "Jeff! You're evil!" She laughed. Jeff shrugged and grinned devilishly.

"I try." Was his modest reply. Matt laughed softly.

"I think our Randy's in love." He joked, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, Matt turned around. "Stewey! Whats up!" He shouted in greeting. December turned, and saw, obviously, Stewey, who she recognized as Bloodbath, a wrestler who used a combonation of kicking and technical moves, to make himself a superb wrestler. Jeff also greeted him in a similar manner.

"I haven't seen you in months!" Jeff said, pushing Stewey playfully.

"Well, I've been around. Who's this?" He asked, indicating December.

"She's a good friend of mine." Jeff beamed. December raised an eyebrow, and Jeff winked at her. She bit her lip and tried not to laugh at the confused look on Stewey's face. "Dude, she's been a diva for five years. Don't you remember her?" Jeff continued, feigning confusion. Matt turned and took a drink from a water fountain to keep from laughing.

The look on Stewey's face was so classic, December and Jeff burst out laughing.

"We're fucking with you dude, she's new here! December is Seb's sister!" Jeff explained, still laughing. A look of realization dawned on Stewey's face, and he started laughing.

"Dude, you scared the shit out of me!" He marvelled, grinning, as Randy and Sara stepped beside them.

"Hey guys." Jeff nodded, as Matt barely acknowledged their existence as he studied a poster, and December waved. Right then, Vince stepped into the hallway.

"Guys, change of plans! Let's go, you've all been placed on bus five to the airport, let's go!" He yelled, than ran off, leaving them all confused.

"You heard the man! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" Jeff mocked, than scurried off, pulling December behind him by her wrist, then whispered in her ear, "You'll thank me later. First impressions matter if you want to stay in this business. He was reluctant to even let you in. Besides, you don't even know which bus is # five."

* * *

Jeff led her onto the tour bus, which was huge. It had couches and beanbag chairs scattered places, a fridge, a microwave, afew closets and cupboads, large tinted winows, T.V's, and DVD players. There was a small room in the back where one person could sleep at a time if they wanted to, and there was a small bathroom off to the side.

There were only two people on when they boarded, and they were Shawn Michaels and HHH, who were sitting up front near the driver, and were bugging him. December was about to sit on the couch, when Jeff pulled her onto one of the beanbag chairs.

"The beanbags are one hundred times for comfortable then the couches!" He whispered, sitting on one beside her. HHH twisted around and grinned evily at Jeff.

"Is that your girlfriend?" He asked innocently, revieving a hit from Shawn.

Jeff reddened slightly, and shook his head. "She's just a good friend. She's Seb's little sister, so I decided I'd take care of her." he explained, glaring at HHH, who nodded.

"Sure..." then he turned around. A few seconds later, he heard December giggling. She leaned over to him, and whispered.

"You were blushing."

"I WAS NOT!" he whispered hoarsly, reddening again.

"Aww. That's cute!" She laughed, poking him.

"Stoppit!" Jeff whined, shoving her playfully, as Randy, Sara, Seb, Kurt,Stewey, Matt and The Boogeyman cam on. Boogeyman went straight to the back room and shut the door behind him. Matt went to the fridge, and Kurtand Sebastianflopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V, then began arguing what they were going to watch. Sara looked relieved.

"There you guys are!" She said to Jeff and Decemeber. "We were looking all over the place for you!"

Jeff shrugged. "We didn't want to be late." He simply stated, then rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes. The bus door opened, and two more people boarded. It was John Cena and Rob Van Dam. December grinned childishly as she looked at Rob, who sat beside Sebastian and they started talking. A few minutes later, she looked up slowly, and saw Rob eyeing her suspiciously. She smiled at him, and looked back down.

The bus left within a minute after they had got on, and they were headed to the airport. This would be the farthest she'd ever be from home, and she was loving every minute of it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked chapter two, and PLEASE review it. You know how fucking annoying it is to see peole have read your stories and not reviewed, don't you? Think of that, and find it in your heart to save me that suffering, or I won't update! Hmph. Just kidding. But I will get sad and kill of a character if I don't get at least five reviews by tomorrow afternoon. (Evil music plays)**


	3. Flight 103

I want to thank James Blunt's "Out Of My Mind" for being such am awesome song, as it inspired me for something in this chapter. Thanks to **John cena punk princes, DarkenMystery, angel chick1589**,**ThEy cAn'T SaVe uS Now.**, and **Pure 'n' White **for reviewing. I won't kill any of the characters. Thank you.  
By the way, alot of humor comes in this chapter, cuz of Jeffy!

CLAIMER: I own December, Seb, Kaida and Jimmy. And the Matt and RVD tag team idea. It's so fucking awesome.

DISclaimer: I own nothing except the oc's in the story, and the main ideas and events.

* * *

**Genre**: whatever you want it to be. A little of everything. Actually it depends. Actually it doesn't. Wow, actually I'm fucking annoying. 

**Rated:** Teen. Because people swear alot.

**Summary**: Her brother is in the WWE, and he convinces Vince to give her a shot. Does she fail or succeed? Rise or fall? And is SHE attracted to him? IMPOSSIBLE! R&R

* * *

The bus pulled beside the airport, where hundreds of people were running everywhere to catch their flights, and get to their cars. The bus rumbled to a stop, and the door opened, allowing December to gingerly step out into the heat of the day, causing a rush to go to her head. 

Jeff held her arm, and stood her still while she adgusted to the heat. She stepped out of the way of the doorway, letting everyone else get out. All their luggage was stored under the bus, so everyone was crowded around there for a few minutes. It reminded December back when she was in school. They were all shoving eachother to get to their stuff. After a few people had cleared out, more filled their spaces, so she had to wait.

Jeff sighed inpatiently at Kurt, who seemed to be taking forever getting his stuff. Jeff stormed forward and threw him out of the way. "Here's your stuff!" Jeff yelled to December, who stepped over, and grabbed her stuff. A guy who worked at the airport in a bright red uniform stepped over to her.

"Would you like some help with your stuff?" He asked. He had a cart, which would make it ten times easier.

"Thank you so much!" She thanked him, and her and Jeff put her 'endless' ammount of stuff (as Jeff put it) into the cart, and carried the remaining bags, toward the airport. She looked around, and she couldn't see anyone else they had came with except Jeff, Matt and Rob.

"The flight for San Diego leaves in five minutes!" A chipper female voice cracked over the loudspeaker

"Shit!" Jeff swore "Let's go airport geek!" He then yelled at the teen in the red uniform. Just as they turned a corner toward where their flight was, two young boys, around five and seven crashed into the cart, sending all her stuff hurtling everywhere "Ahh! Stupid FUCKING BRATS!" Jeff screamed, causing the little kids to scream in laughter, in that annoying way little kids do, and ran off the other way.

"Come on!" He yelled at the 'airport geek' who was taking his time, checking her bags, dusting them off, and setting them neatly on the cart.

"Please hurry up!" December cried, frantically shoving her stuff onto the cart. The teen placed the last bag on, and December. Jeff, Rob and Matt, ran through the thing where it scans you for weapons. Just as Jeff and December walked through, it started to beep frantically. Two security guards grabbed Jeff, and one grabbed December. Jeff started squirming and kicking.

"Let me GO!" He roared, flinging himself to the left. "We have to get on the plane!"

"I'm sorry sir, you or your wife have a foreign metal object!" The guard explained. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"She's not my-"

"We've got it! It's in his mouth!" One yelled, looking at the screen. Jeff snarled, and rage filled his eyes. He stuck out his tongue, revealing a metal tongue piercing. The guard blushed deeply. "I'm so sorry for the inconvinience." He aplogized.

"You better fucking be! We probably missed our plane!" He seethed, pulling himself away from the guard. "Let's go De." He sighed, taking her hand, and leading her away. They were joined by Matt and Rob.

"I can't believe them! It was 'A TONGUE RING!" He yelled the last three words behind him, making sure the guard heard him. The four of them ran into the desk area. A young blonde female with bright ditzy blue eyes sat at the counter. She looked up, and her jaw dropped.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE JEFF HARDY!" She screamed.

"I knew that." He sighed, tilting his head back.

"Oh my gosh! Can I have an autograph!" He squealed, holding out a pad of paper and a pink gel pen. Jeff sighed in frustration, and put his initials. He opened his mouth to talk, and she flipped again.

"MATT!" She practically blew Jeff's hearing, and she started jumping up and down. "Can I have an autograph?" December was on the verge of tears, as Matt stepped up to sign the paper below Jeff's.

Jeff put his arm around December. "Don't worry, I'm sure Vince'll understand. I mean, he can't fire us all for what a stupid bellboy, two retarded kids, three moronic guards and a dumb blonde did."

December took a deep breath, and offered a weak smile. "Jeff, you're blonde." She reminded him. Jeff shrugged simply.

"Dumb blonde GIRL then." He smiled. He was interrupted be the girl asking Rob for am autograph. Rob sighed.

"Listen miss, we're in a hurry, and we NEED to get on that plane. Can you let us go?" He pleaded.

"Of course, just PLEASE sign this? ALL my friends will be SO jealous!" She begged.

"Listen here!" Jeff snarled, but Rob held him back, and scrbbled a quick 'RVD' onto the page, and forced a smile. "Can we go now?" Jeff asked patiently.

"And, what flight are you on?" She asked happily.

"103." Matt answered, looking nervously as the girl's smile faded.

"I'm so sorry guys, but that flight departed ten minutes ago." She sypathetically told them. Jeff turned without a word and kicked over a chair.

The manager looked over to the desk his new emplyee, Alex, was working, and saw a strange sight. Jeff seething over an overturned chair, Rob Van Dam calming down Matt who was yelling at Alex, who looked scared. Also... an unfamilliar gotic girl, who had her hands on Jeff's shoulders, trying to comfort him. The manager, Chad, came over to them.

"Is there a problem?" He asked. Jeff turned around, infuriated.

"Yes! We missed our flight because of your employees and two little retards! We HAD to be on that plane!"

"I'm so sorry, would you like to spend the night in our best suites for free? Rob and Matt can have their own, and... Jeff, you and your wife can stay in another..."

"She's NOT my-"

"That would be great. Thank you sir." Rob sighed, grabbing his stuff, and Matt did likewise.

"Ron will lead you to your suites, and I apologize forall the problems, and please enjoy your stay here." Chad politely said, and walked away.

They all started off after Ron, a guard, when Jeff turned to Alex, and smiled at her, a strange kindness in his eyes. He grabbed the pad and a black pen, and scribbled something down, then walked after his group. Alex read the note...

_"Thnks for making us miss our flight you bitch.  
-Jeff Hardy"_

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Looking forward to reviews! Critisism is welcomed. It helps me become better.**

**-Psico**


	4. Roomies

CLAIMER: I own December, Seb, Kaida and Jimmy. And the Matt and RVD tag team idea. It's so fucking awesome.

DISclaimer: I own nothing except the oc's in the story, and the main ideas and events.

* * *

**Genre**: whatever you want it to be. A little of everything. Actually it depends. Actually it doesn't. Wow, actually I'm fucking annoying. 

**Rated:** Teen. Because people swear alot.

**Summary**: Her brother is in the WWE, and he convinces Vince to give her a shot. Does she fail or succeed? Rise or fall? And is SHE attracted to him? IMPOSSIBLE! R&R

* * *

The four of them stood outside the suites. Jeff looked around. "I think I'd rather stay with Matt. I'd feel better. People keep assuming we're married, and it's getting me mad! Besides, staying with a brother is better." December grinned and pushed him. 

"Aww, poor Jeffy needs his older brother's protection." She mocked. He put on a fake pout and nodded like a little kid. She smiled and ruffled his hair, then picked up her stuff.

Rob walked over to December and put his arm around her shoulder. "I guess we're roomies then." He smiled. The skin on her shoulders felt hot where his arm was rested. He held out his hand. "I'm Rob Szatkowski, Van Dam preferably." He introduced himself.

"I'm December Blair." She returned, shaking his hand. She glanced at Jeff, who was grinning at her like an idiot. She shot him the finger which was out of view from everyone else.

She dragged her stuff inside the room and looked around. In front of her was a gigantic sitting room, with four doors on each wall and a balcony overlooking the city. She walked to the middle of the room and threw her stuff down against a coffee table in front of a soft couch, and began looking through the doors.

The closest door to the entance was a closet, which had blankets, pillows, and a small fold up cot. The next room was a bathroom, which had a huge jaccuzi bathtub with a shower attached. She smiled and shut the door, then went to the next door, which was a large bedroom. She walked around the room, and sat on the bed, which was a water bed.

She closed her eyes, and remembered back in her room. Her thoughts were interrupted as she remembered her parents. What were they thinking? Did they hate her? She opened her eyes, and stood up. There was no use dwelling on the matter. She was there, and there was no going back now. She drew back the white curtains and looked out the window.

The sun was setting, spreading pink and orange light over the city and through the window. She smiled and let the colours soothe her. She normally hated pink, but this was a natural colour, and mingling with the orange it was a beautiful sight.

She wandered back out and checked the next room, which looked almost identical, but the window was on the other side of the room, so it couldn't get the same view.

December took her stuff into the first one, then leaned out the door. "I'm claiming this room!" She told Rob, who smiled and nodded.

"Want me to help you get unpacked?" He asked. December shook her head.

"It's really sweet of you, but we're leaving tomorrow, so I only need to get out a couple of things. Thank you so much though."

He smiled at her, and her heart almost stopped. "No problem."

"Well, I'm going to take a bath, and, if anyone calls for me, tell them I'll be out in about an hour." She told Rob, then grabbed some clothes out of her bag, and walked into the bathroom. It was going to be very refreshing after all the excitment of the day.

Around forty five minutes, December was brushing her hair infront of the mirror, dressed in one of the hotels soft white robes, when a soft knock came from the door.

"Yeah?" She asked, tying the robe tighter.

"Someones here to see you December." Came Rob's soft voice. She smiled and opened the door.

"Thanks." She said to Rob as she walked to the door, and opened it. In front of her was a man with blonde hair a little past his neck and bright blue eyes. She instantly recognized him as Chris Jericho.

"Hi." She greeted, somewhat confused.

"Hi, you're December, right?" He asked, smiling. When she nodded, he continued. "I think this is yours." He said, holding out a black suitcase. She took it from him, an set it down.

"Thank you! I wouldn't have even noticed it was gone!" She exclaimed, hugging him without noticing she had. She pulled back, a little embarrassed. Damn those Hardy's! They were rubbing off on her!

"Hey, it's no problem at all. I just found it sitting around, and it had your name on it, so I ran into Jeff, and asked if he knew you, and he told me the room number. I'll see you around, then."

"Bye. Thanks again!" She smiled, closing the door as Chris walked away. She brought the bag into her room, and opened it up. Inside was her laptop computer, come CD's, disks, and DVD's. She pulled out the computer and set it up, then checked her mail.

She grimaced, as she had ten e-mails, all from her parents. December sighed, and deleted them all. Why bother? They'd just be nagging and yelling. She jumped as her phone rang, again, blaring One Of A Kind. She picked it up, pressed talk and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_DE! It's Sara. WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"Um... due to some circumstances, we... missed the flight. We're staying over at the airports hotel."

"_Oh my god! You had us so worried! You're lucky! Vince isn't mad, he's worried as hell! He was scared something happened to you guys! Isn't that weird_?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. If you called Jeff I'm sure he'd explain it all explicitly."

"_Ah. So, who are you staying with?_"

December caughed slightly. "Rob."

There was a pause from Sara for a second. Then she started giggling.

"Shut up Sara! I was going to stay with Jeff, but he wanted to stay with Matt. Anyway, he's a sweet guy, so... just shut up!" December laughed. "Besides... you and Randy seemed to have hit it off pretty well, hmm?" She teased.

"Hey!" Sara pouted. "That's not fair."

"Sure it is. Well, I'm going. I'm going to watch some movies, so yeah. See you soon. Meet me at the airport tomorrow at 3:30 PMor so."

"Okay De. Behave yourself!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, you too. Bye!" She hung up, and looked down. She was still wearing the white robes. She tore them off, and changed into her pyjamas, which were plaid boxers and a white tank top. It was the most confortable thing to sleep in during the summer.

She grabbed a bunch of movies and walked into the sitting room, and sank onto the couch, and started to shuffle through the movies, deciding which one she wanted to watch. Soon, Rob came in, and sat beside her.

"What movies do you have?" He asked in interest.

"Hmm... Benchwarmers, The Ringer, Corky Romano, Click, A Night at The Roxbury, The Shining, The Grudge, hehe the Titanic, and a couple Wrestlemanias. You wanna watch any with me?"

"Sure. How about The Shining?" he replied.

"Great! That's my favorite movie." December replied,and she turned the lights off, then put the movie in, and took her seat beside Rob, and pulled a blanket over her.

Within half an hour she had fallen asleep on the couch, laying against Rob.

* * *

**A/N What happens next will be VERY different. I hope you liked this chapter! Review!**


	5. Why Do I Recognize You?

CLAIMER: I own December, Seb, Kaida and Jimmy. And the Matt and RVD tag team idea. It's so fucking awesome.

DISclaimer: I own nothing except the oc's in the story, and the main ideas and events.

* * *

**Genre**: whatever you want it to be. A little of everything. Actually it depends. Actually it doesn't. Wow, actually I'm fucking annoying. 

**Rated:** Teen. Because people swear alot.

**Summary**: Her brother is in the WWE, and he convinces Vince to give her a shot. Does she fail or succeed? Rise or fall? And is SHE attracted to him? IMPOSSIBLE! R&R

* * *

December awoke with a start as she heard a loud knock from the door. She sat up, somewhat embarrassed. She had fallen asleep against Rob, but saw he was sleeping.. She smiled, and got up, stretching. She glanced at the clock on the way to the door. It was 4:32 am. 

She opened the door, and stared in confusion from Jeff, to two police officers. Jeff gave her a 'play along/SAVE ME' look, and she nodded slightly.

"Hey honey!" Jeff exclaimed, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. He had probably gotten in some sort of trouble. She sighed, and knew she had to help him. He had been such a good friend.

She threw her arms around him. "Jeff, I was worried sick!" She cried, pressing her lips against his.

"This your husband?" One of the cops asked skeptically. December looked at him in disgust and glared at him.

"Yes! Why have you been bugging him?" She scolded, pulling him closer, stroking his hair.

"Well, he was in a large barfight," He started, as Jeff smiled sheepishly, shrugging "And he's under the influence of alcohol." He finished, as Jeff shook his head rapidly.

"Well, I'll take care of him. Thank you officer." She smiled, shutting the door. Once they were in, she turned to Jeff.

"Jeff!" She yelled in disbelief. "What were you thinking!"

"I'm not drunk though." Jeff pouted. "I was just acting like it so I could get home." he sighed.

"Okay Jeff, you're forgiven." She sighed, only halfbelieving him, but just forgave him so she could get to sleep."Now go back to your room, I need some sleep."

"Hmm, no sleep yet, huh?" Jeff grinned, looking around. He saw Rob sleeping on the couch, and wriggled his eyebrows at December, who was shoving him out the door. "Good night!" He yelled over his shoulder as he walked into the next suite.

December walked back over to the couch, and gently rubbed Rob's shoulder to wake him up. "Hey." She softly said as he woke up. "You going to bed?"

He rolled his shoulders, yawned, and nodded. "Yeah, good night." He sighed. He hesitated for a second, then retreated into his room. December, yawned, and was about to go into her room, when her phone started ringing. She answered it quickly, so it wouldn't be too disruptive.

"Hello?" She sleepily asked.

"December. This is Mr.McMahon."

"Hi sir."

"I just called to tell you that you four kids don't have to go anywhere. We have a show there in a week anyway, so you guys can stay there for that time. I've alredy arranged it with the hotel. Do you have all that?"

"Yes. Thank you sir."

"No problem. You four just relax. We'll see you in a few days. Tell that to Chris Jericho if you happen to see him around. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up, feeling more relaxed. She could sleep in! And have a shower in the morning, and she could hit the town. But she remembered she'd have to bring Jeff or someone, because Detroit could be a dangerous place.

She looked around for a pen and paper, and remembered seeing some on the coffee table. She grabbed them and wrote a note to Rob.

- _Rob_,  
_We're here for another week. McMahon and crew are coming then, and he said we could stay here till then. He says it's all taken care of with the hotel. Okay,  
December_

She quietly opened Rob's door, and walked quietly up to his bed. Seeing he was asleep, she set it on the pillow beside his. She looked down at him, sleeping peacefully. She smiled weekly, and pulled the blankets over him on impulse. She turned and silently left the room.

December exited the suite, and went next door. She had barely knocked, when Jeff flung open the door.

"Hey. What is it?" He asked. She explained everything that Vince had told her, and he nodded.

"Cool. It's like a vacation!" Jeff grinned, as Matt walked up behind him.

"What's going on?" He asked. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you in the morning, I'm going to sleep." Jeff moaned, as December waved, and went back to her suite, then went straight to her room, and fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.

* * *

She woke up slowly the next morning, thinking she was in her room, the waterbed moving rythmetically under her. But then she sat up straight, remembering she wasn't at home, and probably never would be. 

She wandered out into the sitting room, and into the bathroom, where she had a cold shower, and got ready and dressed. She looked at her watch, and was a little surprised. It was two in the afternoon! This was the latest she'd ever slept in. After she had dried her hair, she stepped out of the bathroom and yawned.

"Hey." Rob greeted as he walked through the door from the hallway.

"Hey, you're up."

"Yeah. Just checking out the hotel. There's a pool downstairs, wanna come swimming later?" he asked.

"Sure, what time?"

"In about...ten minutes. Is that good?"

"That's perfect!" She replied "I'll just go find my bathing suit in all the bags I brought. Do you want me to get Jeff?"

"Nah, you should let him sleep in. He was up pretty late. So was Matt" Rob replied, heading to his room. "I'm going to go get changed now. I'll see you in a bit."

December nodded, and ran into her room, and started to tear through her bags. She _knew _she had her bathing suit in one of these bags, she just didnt't know which one. she finally found it, and quickly changed. It was a black bikini with a red dragon design on it. When she stepped out of her room, Rob grinned.

"You ready?" He asked, and she nodded, and follwed him down and outside in the back where there was a large pool and a hot tub with a couple of chairs and some things for the pool. December grabbed a blow up float and jumped into the pool without checking the temperature.

"Hey! It's warm!" She yelled, climbing onto the float, and laying down. "You know, being here has been the most relaxing time I've had since my brother left a year ago." She sighed, closing her eyes.

There was a splash as Rob jumped in beside her, getting water all over her.

"Hey!" She laughed, looking around, but she couldn't see him anywhere. A moment to late, she realized what was happening.

She was thrown off of the floatand into the wateras he flipped it over, laughing. She tackled him from behind and grabbed his neck, and started to giggle. "You're evil!" She claimed, then dunked his head under water. When he came back up, he turned his head so he was looking in her eyes.

"I swear I've seen you before.Why do you look so familliar?" He wondered out loud, then a sudden look of realization came across his face. "Hey! I think we went to highschool together!" He said, and December looked away, her face hot and tears threatened her eyes.

"Maybe." She choked, not meeting his gaze. "I mean, we're both from Battle Creek, aren't we?"

"Yeah! I remember you! December Blair, the pretty girl from art class." He grinned. "I knew your name sounded familliar!"

She closed her eyes, trying to push away the memories she had been blocking out for years, but she couldn't stop them, and they all came flooding back at once.

* * *

**A/NSo, it was a little short, butI PROMISE the next chapter'll be longer.Aha, what an evil way to end a chapter! Review if you want to know what happens next...**


	6. A Recollection Of Hell

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. That's all I can think of right now. Plus I'd like to thank a certain '**author**' on here who can't **swallow** his damn **pride** and have an appertiation for anything except the things he's in love with (ex. **OMG** Teen Titans! They so rock! Oh, my, god! Says with gay lisp) Yeah dude, you're cool because you can take everything you have **no** appertiation for, and make lame jokes about them, and talk about how much you hate them! **Kutos**! You're so **_amazing_**. Yeah, no one likes stereo types you** faggot**. Go insult emos some more, oh, they **ALL** cut themselves and are depressed. Go **fuck** yourself. God knows it's all you can get (Oh,I forgot! You're **'studying the topic**!' oh, that makes you **smart**!) My cousins emo, and she could kick your **ass** in. You** lucky** I didn't send the message I was going to, you **waste** of human **scum**. It would have actually been a waste of **my** time, because, you would just send back some sensless,** stupid** **shit** that you probably got from **someone** else. People like you make me **sick**. Go take you and your **bitching** to the rest of your **puppet loving cult**, and have a **gang bang** over that!

I'm so sorry to the sensible people who had to read that. I get passionate over stuff like that. God damn stereotype, who hates racism so much, yet thinks being a stereotype is better? What a fucking **prick**.

* * *

CLAIMER: I own December, Seb, Kaida and Jimmy. And the Matt and RVD tag team idea. It's so fucking awesome. 

DISclaimer: I own nothing except the oc's in the story, and the main ideas and events.

* * *

**Genre**: whatever you want it to be. A little of everything. Actually it depends. Actually it doesn't. Wow, actually I'm fucking annoying. 

**Rated:** Teen. Because people swear alot.

**Summary**: Her brother is in the WWE, and he convinces Vince to give her a shot. Does she fail or succeed? Rise or fall? And is SHE attracted to him? IMPOSSIBLE! R&R

* * *

The lonely teenager walked the halls of the new school she was attending for herthird year of highschool. She wore a black and white striped shirt thatfell past her waist andclung loosely to her body. She wore a black miniskirt, and underneath black fishnet leggings and ankle highblack boots with a slight heel. 

Herjet black hair fell a little past her shoulders,making her silvery blue eyes stand out on her delicately featured, pale face. She wore allblack lipstick, eye liner, eyeshadow, mascara and nailpolish. It was obvious. She didn't fit in at this new school.

Jockswalked by, and either laughed at her, or rammed their shoulders into her. Preppy girls flounced by, and gave her disgusted looks, or giggled and pointed with all their dumb friends. Even groups ofteased kids shunned her, determined to make someone else miserable besides themselves, or just to look cool, and have the 'in' crowd laugh with them for five seconds.

So as she walked the halls, her head hung low, every bit of pride and happiness ripped away from her. She looked up when she felt herself bump into someone else. She looked up, wincing, ready to be shunned or screamed at. This time, it was a simple "Ew." from a bitchy prep.

She moved around her, and walked into the first class she had, Computer tech. Once she walked in, she could feel everyoned eyes on her. The whispers startedlater then she'd expected.

The teacher handed each of the students a laptop computer. "This will be yours for the rest of your educational career. If you break it, you're screwed. Do what you want today, but tomorrow, the work starts. Got it?" The class nodded in agreement, signing on msn and yahoo.

She didn't pay attention to whoever was beside her, she just logged onto msn, and opened a convo with her older brother, who had graduated two years back.

**De: Hey Sebastian. What's new?**

**Seb: Nothing new. How's first day?**

**De: Hell.**

**Seb: Ah. That bad huh? Any new friends at all?**

**De: Only you, Sara and Lisa. None of which go to this school.**

**Seb: Ow, that sucks. It'll get better. If anyone bugs you, I'll kick their fucking ass. Things'll get better.**

**De: Thanks. Be right back. **

December was interrupted as someone beside her nudged her. She looked beside her and saw a girl with darkblonde hair and dark eyes. She was wearing awhite tank top with apink open sweater over top, and dark flare jeans.

"Hi!" She whispered.

"Hi." December shyly said, noting this was the first person to actually talk to her all day without laughing or saying ew.

"I'm Hailey Williams."

"I'm December Blair."

"Can I add you on msn?" Hailey asked, sliding a blank slip of paper onto her desk. December nodded and wrote it down neatly and handed it back to Hailey, who added her quickly.

"Hey, do you want my brother's msn? He's pretty cool." December asked Hailey, who nodded. December wrote down Sebastian's address, and gave it to her. December turned back to her and Seb's conversation.

**De: Back. I just made friends, kind if, with a girl named Hailey Williams. She's gonna add you, okay?**

**Seb: Cool. What's she like?**

**De: Oh my.**

**Seb: What! I can ask!**

**De: She seems really nice. First person to appretiate my existence.**

**Seb: That's pretty cool. Maybe we could all go out sometime.**

**De: We? You're already including her as us?**

**Seb: Why not? We're already talking. She seems like my type of person.**

**December: Okay.**

* * *

December and Hailey walked to the lockers together, talking about all the losers in the school, and got their stuff for the nest class. 

"Hailey, what do you have?" December asked, shutting her locker.

"Math..." Hailey groaned.

"Oh shit. I have art. Now I'm stuck on my own in a different class."

After a little bit of comparing, they had no other classes together.

"Damn. I'll call you tonight then. I'll see you at lunch." Hailey sighed, then went toward the math room, while December went to art.

As she was hurrying to the room, and teen about her age was running by. He knocked her shoulder on the way by, but this time, they stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he asked frantically, putting a hand on her shoulder. She blushed, and goosebumps ran up her arms.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's happened about a hundred times already today. Ninety nine of them were purposely." She mumbled, looking at her drawing supplies.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to go to art class." He smiled, then ran to his locker to get his stuff, looking back at her one more time.

As she was about to enter art class, when three jocks stepped infront of her.

She looked up at them, glaring. "What do you want?" She growled, trying to go around them, but they stopped her.

"What's this?" They asked, grabbing her camoflauge purse from on top of her supplies.

"Give it back you fags." She snarled, trying to grab it, but they shoved her backwards.

"What did you call us?" One growled, grabbing the zipper. Tears stung December's eyes, but she blinked them back, as the other two laughed stupidly.

"Looking for your lipstick Andrew?" Came a voice behind December, before he could open up her purse. Andrew glared up at the guy who had banged into December earlier. This gave her a chance to snatch back her purse.

"What the fuck is your problem dude? We were just screwing around!" He laughed.

"With the wrong person, you prick, now fuck off!" He shot back, pushing them out of the way, letting December through, him following. He sat down at the nearest table, and as she walked by, leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Thanks."

And then she went off and sat at the back of the room where the last couple of seats were empty. Once everyone was settled in, the teacher cleared her throat.

"Hello everyone. I'm Ms. DeLorenzo, and I'm your art teacher. Your first project will be a difficult one. I want you to think of the last person you talked to, and draw a portrait of them. I'll give you three classes to finish that, then you'll paint them, and I'll give you fout classes of that. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded and muttered in agreement, as she began to hand out large pages. "Concentrate on the face mostly. That's what you're getting marked for."

December looked up at the boy who had stood up for her. He had light brown, and she remembered he had bark brown eyes. She began sketching from memory. With out noticing, the time flew by, and the bell had rung. Ms. DeLorenzo hovered over her, and smiled.

"That's very good. Where did you learn to draw?"

"My brother taught me most of the basics, then I learned by myself. There's not much else to do when no one wants anything to do with you." December replied, gathering her stuff, and leaving the sketch there for the teacher to collect. She hurried and put her stuff in the locker, and turned to go to the caffeteria, but Andrew and his posse stood infront of her.

"Well hi there. I'm afraid we haven't properly intrduced ourleslves. I'm Andrew Erickson, and this is Bobby and Lance." He said pointing to Bobby, who was a large, stocky boy, and Lance, a tall, skinny senior.

"Why are you gothic?" Bobby asked, stupidly. December froze, anger seizing her body.

"Because that's the way I am." She answered calmy.

"You're too ugly to be Gothic." He stated, looking her up and down.

"And you're too fat to be human!" She spat, and stormed off inside the caffeteria, where she was met by Hailey.

"What's wrong?" She asked, seeing December's angered face.

"Just a bunch of idiots." She sighed as they got in line for the Caffeteria, which food was pizza today. They each got two slices and a milk, and took a table far to the side, and started talking. About five minutes later, December became aware that someone was watching her.

She twisted around and looked at everyone, but couldn't see anyone looking at her.

"What's up?" Hailey asked, watching her friend looking around.

"I have that feeling someones watching me..." She muttered, looking around. Suddenly, she felt really freaked out, and she stood up, nervously. "I have to go!" She told Hailey, and left her sitting by herself, confused.

* * *

The next few weeks didn't get better, they got worse. People were constantly picking on her, harrassing her, and teasing her, and they weren't any better to Hailey, who wasn't as strong as December. She broke down everytime, and December couldn't blame her. The people at the school were terrible. 

One monday night, as December was doing some math homework, and Seb was helping her, the phone began to ring. Sebastian picked it up.

"Hello?" There was a long pause, and Sebastian held the phone out to December, who guessed it was Hailey. But she was wrong.

"Hello?" She was answered by a sobbing woman.

"December, this is Hailey's mother."

"Hi Mrs.Williams-"

"Hailey killed herself December!" Hailey'smom cried, and December felt her stomach drop.

"No." She whispered.

"Do you have any idea why she would?" December froze, and started to cry. It was the whole school. They constantly harrassed her, and December should have got help for Hailey, and now... December took a deep breath, and told Mrs.Williams everything, as she heard a mother, crying for her daughter.

She closed her eyes, and begged to wake from this dream. This sick, twisted dream. But she couldn't. It was all real. The funeral was in three days. Hailey's funeral.

The words echoed in her mind, like stones dropping in the water. She wouldn't see Hailey at school anymore. She would be in the cemetery, along with countless others, who'd been forgotten. Would they all forget Hailey? Would they feel remorse about what they had done?

Hailey's mom paused. "She left a note for you." December started crying again. "Thank you for being such a good friend to her. Do you want to here the note?"

"Yes please." She sniffed, then listened intently.

"_December. I'm sorry to leave you like this, alone with all of those people. I felt it was the only thing I could do. I wish a could have talked to you one last time before I was gone. Remember when you were at my house, and we were singing "Not Now" at the top of our lungs? I do. That was one of my favorite times ever. Or, when we were in the hallway, and Andrew started bugging me, and you tripped him when he was walking away? Thanks for that. You're such a great friend. Or that one time the caffeteria served that nasty tuna cassaroll? I hope you remember those little things that happened, and I hope you'll remember me, as much as I know I'll remember you. Maybe we'll meet again someday. Like when we used to always talk about the afterlife. I have to go now, I'm starting to feel dizzy. December, can you tell them what they did? Can you let them know they killed me? Let them come to my funeral. I want to see their faces. Will they care De? Will they even think about what they did? I love you December. I wish this didn't have to be that last time I talked to you.  
-You're best friend for eternity, Hailey."_

* * *

**A/N That actually had me crying at the end. :( I hope this explains more. Review of what you think. Thanks.**


	7. Where Is She?

Thanks all you guys for reviewing, and I apologize for taking so long to update... this chapter is going to be longer then the others, be a little more emotional, and get more in depth with the characters... I hope no ones angry for me taking so long... it's been a hard couple weeks with my wrist... by the way... I'd like to say congratulations to harmoni9 on finishing her amazing story "Instant Messenger" give it a read... it'll take some time, but it's a great story... can't remember how many times I cried during that one... but if you're a fan of comedy/Mario fics, check out My bro's story (Stewey- the insane one) Peach's birthday... I love it!

Enjoy!

* * *

CLAIMER: I own December, Seb, Kaida and Jimmy. And the Matt and RVD tag team idea. It's so fucking awesome. 

DISclaimer: I own nothing except the oc's in the story, and the main ideas and events.

**Genre**: whatever you want it to be. A little of everything. Actually it depends. Actually it doesn't. Wow, actually. I'm fucking annoying.

**Rated:** Teen. Because people swear a lot.

**Summary**: Her brother is in the WWE, and he convinces Vince to give her a shot. Does she fail or succeed? Rise or fall? And is SHE attracted to him? IMPOSSIBLE! tell me whatchya think.

* * *

The tears that had threatened her eyes earlier were coming freely now. She tried to hide them, but she couldn't. Rob's eyes softened, and he turned around, and looked in her eyes. 

"Hey, don't cry." He said softly, hugging her. She felt small and weak in his arms, but she returned the hug, and rested her head on his shoulder, crying.

"I'm sorry, just, highschool wasn't the best time for me." She sniffed, shaking the memories away. If she was going to have a future she couldn't dwell in the past.

"Oh, yeah. Those three assholes that were always bugging you and..." His voice trailed away, as he remembered Hailey.

"Hailey." She whispered. Rob looked down.

"If I ever see ANY of those fags again..." He growled. "Do people have any remorse for what they do?"

December shook her head in reply. "They don't see it that way. Usually they don't even know it was their fault. If they do, they deny it."

Rob sighed, and dropped his arms. "Why do the good people have to pay for what bad people do?" December had no answer for him, she just stood, looking down.

* * *

It was the day before Hailey's funeral, and the school had gone amazingly quiet. December walked down the hall toward her locker. She looked up, and saw Andrew and Bobby looking at her, an amused look on their faces.

Heartless bastards. December thought to herself. She wondered where Lance was. He was the only one who never bugged her or Hailey. Maybe he had a small heart to feel bad and stay away from the other two assholes. She heard loud snickers behind her as she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Hey." Came a soft voice. She turned to see Lance, who stood beside her. "I'm really sorry what happened to Hailey. No one deserves to come to that." December scanned his eyes. They were full of sorrow and sincerity.

"It's their fault you know." She whispered, referring to Bobby and Andrew. He nodded.

"They don't deserve to stay here. Or come to her funeral."

December shook her head. "She wanted them to come. She wanted them to know what they did. But she was a good person. She thought everyone deserved another chance. She wouldn't want them to suffer for what they did."

Lance looked down, then met her eyes. Tears hung in his eyes, and he took a deep breath. "It's not fair." He whispered. He handed her a small card, then walked away.

The front of the card had the most beautiful white rose she'd ever seen. It had small water droplets on its delicate petals. On the inside of the card was a hand written note.

"_I hope that one day,  
the sorrow we feel now,  
can soon be replaced,  
by the good memories,  
of when she was here._"

-Lance

She sank against the lockers, her tears running onto the ground, she closed her eyes, remembering Hailey. She didn't deserve this. She had never hurt anyone.

"Why do the good people have to pay for what bad people do?" asked a voice beside her, as he sat down.

It was the guy that had always stuck up for her against Andrew, and that she had grown to like. His name was Robert, and he was the only one besides Hailey (and now Lance) who had ever been nice to her.

"I think it's a way of showing that life's not fair, and someone else will always pay for others deeds." She replied, staring at the ground. He put his arm around her, and she leaned against him, sighing.

"Are you coming to the funeral?" She asked quietly, still not believing it was_ Hailey's _funeral. Hailey shouldn't be dead...

"Yes." He replied. They sat in silence, even twenty minutes after class had started.

* * *

December looked up at Rob, and smiled weakly. "You were always there for me. Thank you." She whispered, leaning into him, catching him off guard, but he smiled and brought her closer.

"I couldn't help it. You're such a great person, and yet no one else could see it besides Hailey and I. You needed a friend who really cared for you." He sighed.

Suddenly, a quiet snicker could be heard from beside the pool. December pulled back, and glared at Jeff, who was now laughing psychotically. December ran up the pool steps to Jeff, and tackled him to the ground, laughing. She decided to leave what happened in highschool where it belonged- in highschool.

Rob pulled himself out of the pool, laughing. He ran at Jeff who was getting up, and threw him into the pool, leaving December laughing as the two of them wrestled in the pool. Matt stepped out the sliding door, and watched in interest, his arms crossed.

December was still laughing, as Rob trudged up the steps, and grinned at her. "What are you laughing at?" Before she could reply, he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. She screamed, kicking her feet, as he carried her to the deep end of the pool and jumped in, as she was screaming and laughing.

Jeff swam after them, and tackled December, dunking her under the water. She came back up, laughing. She splashed him, and swam away as Jeff came after her. She swam behind Rob, and held onto his shoulders, ducking away from Jeff's splashes, laughing. Rob grabbed Jeff by the throat, and choke slammed him into the water.

Once he came back up, the wrestling started all over again, except they were just using grapples, and series of submissions. Soon, December joined in.

"This is hardly fair!" Jeff laughed "Two against one!"

"Fine! Triple Threat then!" December declared, jumping on Jeff, forcing him underwater. He pushed himself back up, and caught her in an Iron man bear hug. She thrashed around for a few seconds, then Rob interrupted by spearing Jeff. Jeff swung backwards and dropped December. She swam underwater to the shallow end, which was up to her waist, and soon enough, Matt had changed and was in the pool with them.

After a series of Twist of Fates, a Swanton bomb from the diving board, and a Mattitude leg drop, a small voice from the side of the pool was heard.

"Excuse me?"

Everyone looked up to see a man in a red airport uniform standing beside the pool. He had dark hair which was about neck length and slicked back.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked impatiently as Matt dropped December off his shoulders.

He glanced around for a second then continued "Well, you see there's a strict rule against horsing around in the pool. So... yeah, could you like, maybe stop?"

Jeff stared at him in disbelief. "Is this affecting anyone else? Are we disturbing anyone?"

"Well... no, but someone could get hurt..." He muttered.

Jeff laughed for a second, then glared at him. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, we're professionals, and we kinda know what we're doing..."

The guy sighed in frustration. Before he could say anything, Matt put a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "C'mon Jeff, let this go. For once listen to someone else." Jeff sighed.

"Fine." He growled, then backed off. The guy coughed.

"Well, actually there's something else..." Jeff sighed as the guy continued. "You have to wear a bathing suit in the pool..." he said, indicating Jeff's baggy black pants and neon green shirt.

Jeff pulled himself out of the pool. He stood right in his face, and pulled off his soaking shirt, and rang it out on top of him. "That needs to be dried..." he paused to look at the guys name tag "_Andrew." _He sneered. December shuddered at the name. Jeff shoved the shirt in his arms and walked into the building.

Matt shrugged and smiled in apology to Jeff's temper, then climbed out of the pool, grabbing a towel on the way inside. December shrugged at Rob as they climbed out and walked toward the door. December couldn't help but let her eyes glance at the name tag.

Her heart stopped. Andrew Erickson. Their eyes met for a second, but it seemed like hours. Time seemed to slow as she continued walking, staring, her eyes wide. It was him. He was the one who killed Hailey. Who had put them both through hell.

A strange look came across Andrew's face as she passed. Sadness? He stepped forward for a second, but retreated, looking down. Her eyes shone with tears as she hurried to the elevator that Matt was holding open. She didn't look at anyone the whole way up. She could hear Jeff's voice in the distance, and she could feel Rob's eyes burning into her.

Did he know? Did he see who it was? She'd have to tell him.

Her head was throbbing and the lights were unnaturally bright. She could hear air whipping past her. He could do this to her? Did he scare her this much? She couldn't remember. She couldn't think, the wind was becoming louder and unbearable, the light blinding her, the throbbing continued but was drowned out by the wind. She closed her eyes, and heard the elevator ding to a stop, but it sounded like a church bell, tolling death.

* * *

It was bright for November. The sun was shining on the smooth black coffin. A slight breeze blew red rose petals across the cemetery. Hundreds of people had gathered on the hill where Hailey was being buried. Students from the school, teachers, Hailey's family, people December didn't know... 

December stood to the side with Sebastian, Rob, Sara, Lisa and Lance, watching the minister talk. Strangely enough, December couldn't cry. She had cried herself out the last couple weeks. She was holding Rob's hand tightly, wishing this would all just end. She glanced over to a group of students who were whispering to each other.

She saw Bobby and Andrew. They didn't look remotely saddened at all. She thought back to the funeral home where only a few people were allowed in. People that Hailey wanted there. It had been an open casket, and she had looked so alive...

December had walked to where Hailey lay. She folded a note she had written last night. It had taken her forever to figure out what was the best thing to write. In the end, she had written four simple words.

I love you too.

And now here they were, at her funeral, amongst people who didn't care.

The minister paused. "And now, a eulogy that we've asked two of Hailey's closest friends to read. Please come forth."

December and Rob stepped up to the front where two microphones were set up. December looked around at all the sad faces. The funeral was the saddest place she'd ever been.

She reached into her purse for the paper, but stopped. She didn't need it.

"Hi, my name is December Blair, and Hailey was my best friend. I have a few words to say.

We often spoke of the afterlife. Wondering if when we died, we'd come back as something else. A newborn baby? A green leaf on a tree? A delicate petal on a white rose? All these things seemed to be a possibility.

She always told me she wanted to come back as an eagle, so she could fly freely in the air, above the cities, away from this crazy earth. I always imagined her an eagle, so free spirited...

But now that I think about it, even eagles can't be free. They can't escape this place. But I know what Hailey will come back as. Hope. For all of us. Look at us. We're all so sad... but... this isn't what Hailey would have wanted!

She wanted everyone to be happy. She's in peace now, and she's free, like she always wanted. And..." she paused and looked at Lance, who had tears in his eyes.

"And I hope that one day, the sorrow we feel now, can soon be replaced by the good memories of when she was here. Hailey, you will be missed." She backed up and nodded at Rob, who stepped up. As he started talking, she looked around at everyone. After her speech, they had become silent and motionless. They watched intently as Rob spoke. Even Bobby and Andrew were listening.

December couldn't hear anything, just a still silence in the cemetery. She gazed past the crowd, past the cemetery into a soccer field across the road. A couple of guys on the soccer team had stopped and were pressed against the fence, trying to see what was going on.

She noticed it had started to grow cold, and the sun was gone, averting itself from the earth. A single water drop fell on her face, and she looked up, as the rain started to fall harder, millions of raindrops falling over the funeral, drenching the tension. She closed her eyes, hoping this was all a dream...

The unbearable whipping of the wind surrounded December, and almost became to much. Just as she thought it was going to overcome her, she opened her eyes, too see everything was normal.

* * *

Matt was standing infront of her with his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay December?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. 

"I'm fine... I was just thinking, that's all..." She muttered, then stepped out of the elevator, and continued down the hallway. Behind her, Rob, Jeff and Matt exchanged worried glances

That night, Jeff was walking down the hallways aimlessly, thinking. That look on her face... sadness, hate, terror... had something happened to her? What if something was wrong... could it be her parents? She'd spoken briefly of them. They had been unsupportive, and hated her brother for leaving.

Had they done the same to her?

Or was it something worse... He just didn't know, and he couldn't help her.

But Rob... they seemed to share something... some kind of bond... an understanding... Like they had known each other all their lives. Like they knew something he didn't, and they weren't about to let on...

Rob, Matt and December had all gone out that night. They had asked if Jeff had wanted to come, but he just shook his head and told them he wasn't up to it, which wasn't like him.

"We'll seeya later then Jeff." December had cheerily said, then had walked out with Rob. Matt had stayed an extra second, and looked at Jeff sadly. As his brother, he knew there was something wrong. Then he left.

Jeff found himself sitting on the balcony, deep in thought, staring out at the city, cars passing by, and small groups of people walking past. About half an hour later, a loud knock came from the door. Jeff glanced back through the dimly lit room at the door.

He pulled himself up, and trudged to the door, and opened it up. What met him was quite a shock. It was a man with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Can-"

"Do you know December Blair?" he asked harshly, staring Jeff down.

"Uh-"

"Where is she?" he then demanded, still glaring at Jeff.

"Well-"

"She's here isn't she?"

"No-"

"Well do you where she is or not?"

"She-"

"Let me guess, you're just trying to protect her. You're her boyfriend now, aren't you!" he snapped.

"No-"

He rolled his eyes, and sighed. "She sure does know how to pick them, huh?" he scowled.

"But-"

"Listen here you little freak," he roared, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to look into his eyes. "You tell me where my daughter is or you'll regret it!"

Jeff's eyes went wide. This was December's dad? God he was scary, no wonder Sebastian left! When Jeff didn't say anything, he threw him onto the floor, and stormed past him into the suite, and began looking through everything.

This man was clearly insane.

"She's hiding in here isn't she? I bet you two freaks were-" his voice trailed off as Jeff's cell phone started ringing on a coffee table. Before Jeff could get up, he snatched the phone, and looked at the caller ID.

"S. Moore..." he muttered, as he pressed talk, and held it up to his ear. He heard loud music blaring and scowled. "Hello?"

Jeff gulped, ready for anything.

"Hey Jeff!" Shannon yelled over the music. "What's up?"

"Where's my daughter?" December's dad yelled at Shannon.

"You don't have a daughter Jeff." Shannon sighed as he bent down to tie his shoe.

"December- where is she?" he demanded.

"Uh...who?" Shannon asked as he stepped out the door. "Listen, I'm coming-" he was cut off as the phone hung up.

"Um, hello?" he waited. Shannon shrugged and hung up.

De's dad turned back to Jeff, who had stood up, and glared at him. He stormed over to him and picked him up with both hands by the collar, almost choking him.

"You're one of those damn wrestlers aren't you?" he snarled, pushing him against the wall.

Jeff nodded and tried to struggle free. His grip tightened on Jeff, and growled.

"She probably went crazy over you, and her no good fucking brother convinced her to come over to the freak show with you idiots! So everyone wins! Sebastian's turned my daughter against me, and she get's to date some fucked up freak like you. Of course she'd turn out fucked up. I should have known." He snarled.

Jeff let out a yell of rage, and brought his knee up into December's dads stomach. He doubled over, and as he did, Jeff grabbed him by the throat- not the collar, his throat- and slammed him into the opposite wall. Jeff was alot stronger then he looked, seeing as he could hold down someone this guys size.

"Listen! You can insult me as much as you fucking want, but don't talk about your own daughter that way! I can't even blame the poor girl for leaving. You're one fucked up guy! But you're one lucky motherfucker, because there's only one thing holding me back from killing you, and that's because you're my friends dad, no matter how psychotic or screwed up you are, you're still her father, and you should be thankful you're not dead right now, because-" he was cut off by an anguished voice.

"Dad!" December ran over and pushed Jeff hard out of the way. "Jeff, what the fuck is your problem!" She screamed, as her dad regained his composure. Jeff opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Her dad pointed at Jeff. "I came looking for you, and this idiot freaked out! He attacked me for no reason!" Jeff hadn't even attempted to stand up, he just remained sitting on the floor, shocked.

"Jeff... is this true?" She asked quietly.

Jeff shook his head. "De... you know me..."

"I know my dad better." She said harshly. Suddenly, Matt ran in, without a second glance at December or her dad, but went straight to Jeff and pulled him up.

"What the hell is going on?" he said evenly, glaring at De and the man beside her, who had dark bruises on his neck.

"He attacked him for no reason!" she replied as her dad nodded.

Matt stared at her in disbelief. "Bullshit!" Matt yelled, his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "I know Jeff better then anyone in this room, and he wouldn't just attack someone for no reason!" Matt roared. Jeff smiled inwardly. Always like his older brother to stand up for him.

Just then, Rob rushed into the room. "Guys, what's going on..." his voice trailed off as he saw the man. He raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Blair?"

Matt stepped forward. "This is you're dad?" he then yelled at December, who nodded. His angered gaze fell upon her dad. "So this is the fag Sebastian was telling me about." Matt stated, staring at him. There was a long silence, and everyone was staring each other down, except Jeff, who had his head hanging low, until suddenly, the door swung open.

There, in the doorway, dressed to the teeth in black, multiple piercings, heavy makeup on his face, black fingernail, spike cuffs and a black and blonde mohawk, was Shannon Moore.

"Hey guys! Did I miss the party?"

* * *

**A/N **Well, I found that an appropriate ending... sorry for the long wait guys! Tell me whatchya think! Later! 


	8. Marilyn

Okay, this chapter begins on Sept. 19. 2006. When it will end I don't know. This one will be a little serious at the begging, but it'll eventually get lighter, seeing as it upsets my brother. Anyway, I think Shannon made a perfect entrance no matter what anyone says. Al agrees. Yeah... Shannon's awesome… know what's funny? Someone who has had this story on their fav list, just reviewed for the first time... and I somehow get the vibe they didn't like chapter 7... no offence to them, it's just the way they worded it... anyway thanks for reviewing guys! I'll STFU and get this chapter started! (Geez it's November 10th now... holy shit this is taking forever)

* * *

CLAIMER: I own December, Seb, Kaida and Jimmy. And the Matt and RVD tag team idea. It's so fucking awesome. 

DISclaimer: I own nothing except the oc's in the story, and the main ideas and events.

**Genre**: whatever you want it to be. A little of everything. Actually it depends. Actually it doesn't. Wow, actually. I'm fucking annoying.

**Rated:** Teen

**Summary**: Her brother is in the WWE, and he convinces Vince to give her a shot. Does she fail or succeed? Rise or fall? And is SHE attracted to him? IMPOSSIBLE! Tell me whatchya think.

* * *

Jeff, Matt and Shannon were all sitting in the suite, trying to piece together what happened. 

"So, let me get this straight, this crazy dude comes," Shannon began, as Jeff nodded. "He starts yelling about his daughter?" Jeff nodded again, then Shannon continued on. "So, he throws you and comes in, and that's when I called. So he picks up, and rants to me about some chick. Then he hangs up. He then pins you against the wall and freaks out, and starts insulting you AND his own daughter, which pisses you off, so you push him against the other wall, am I right so far?"

Jeff nodded, and Matt picked up since Shannon had started drinking his coffee. "So then, December runs in, and pitches a fit on you, and I come, then Rob, then eventually Shannon. And, so De and her psycho dad leaves, then Rob leaves after you explained it to him to try to talk her. And here we are. Is that it?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Jeff sighed, leaning back in his bed.

"That's pretty fucked." Shannon stated.

"Agreed." Matt nodded.

* * *

"That's why he had your dad pinned against the wall, he was sticking up for you." Rob kindly explained to December after her dad left. But, December shook her head and sighed. 

"My dad wouldn't say those things about me. Besides..." She said quietly. "You didn't see the look in Jeff's eyes... he looked like he was ready to kill him. I don't believe that he did it unprovoked, but I've seen his temper."

"You don't get it, Jeff's not like that! Why won't you listen to him? See his side! He wouldn't lie to you! Besides, your dad's an angry guy. He said bad things about Sebastian, how would you know he wouldn't say shit about you?"

"You don't know anything about my dad, or my brother!" She suddenly snapped. "Who are you to judge him?"

"If you don't remember, your brother is one of my best friends! He's told me what's gone on! Just give Jeff a chance to explain himself!"

December held her glare. "I think I know my dad more then you."

Rob sighed, and smiled sadly, shaking his head. "Whatever." He simply said, then left, closing the door behind him. December closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted to believe Jeff, but her dad would never lie to her... would he?

* * *

It was the next day, and Sara, Randy, Shawn, Mickie and Bloodbath were all hanging in Benoit's hotel room watching TV and talking. 

"Honestly, I've called De's phone at least a dozen times! She hasn't answered once! What if something bad happened?" Sara was close to freaking out, because her best friend hadn't answered her cell phone or the hotel phone once.

Randy nodded. "I tried Rob's phone, but no answer. Benoit tried Chris, who's at the hotel as well, and he went to get December, but she didn't answer the door. We're getting a bit worried."

"Well has anyone tried Jeff or Matt yet?" Bloodbath asked, fiddling with some random object. Mickie shook her head.

"We don't know their numbers." She sighed. Benoit suddenly hopped up off the couch.

"I know Shannon's number, and he'll know Jeff or Matt's number for sure!" he exclaimed, grabbing his phone. Randy and Sara sighed in relief as Benoit dialled Shannon's number.

"_Hey, this is Shannon_." Shannon groggily stated, yawning.

"Hey, it's Chris, I was wondering if you knew Matt or Jeff's phone number."

"_Sure, but... I'm in their hotel room, want me to get one of them_?" Shannon asked, getting up

"No, no that's fine, I'll just ask you. Do you know why no ones answering their phones?"

"_Ah... well no ones really... sane right now... December's really pissed at Jeff and everyone on his side, so... yeah_..." Shannon grimaced.

"But no ones physically in danger or hurt?" Chris then asked.

"_Nope_."

"Cool... wait, why's she pissed off?"

"_Well... long story really..._" Shannon began, trying to imply he wasn't up to going through it again.

"Okay man, I'll let you go... should we come earlier?"

"_If you can, please do. It's so tense here you can barely move without Jeff flinching._" Shannon frowned. "_Seeya later man._" He then added.

"Yep." Benoit returned, hanging up. He turned to everyone else. "Everything's fine. Except December hates everyone and Shannon wants us to go back there." There was a long silence until Mickie spoke up.

"Should we go?"

"I don't know... we'll have to ask Vince." Shawn stated, standing up. "Think he'll be up for it?"

"He'll understand won't he?" Mickie then asked Shawn. Shawn and Randy exchanged knowing looks,

"I think... there's someone we should consult first..." Randy sighed.

* * *

Shane McMahon stood in the doorway of his hotel room, dressed in plaid pyjama bottoms, in front of something he never thought he'd see. Shawn Michaels, Chris Benoit, Bloodbath, Mickie James, Randy Orton and Sara Dundas giving him the puppy dog eyes. 

"Guys, that's pathetic, what do you want?" He yawned.

"You have to talk to Vince for us." Shawn stated, as everyone else nodded.

"Why? You do it!" He groaned, then went to shut the door, but Randy pushed it back open.

"Listen Shane, your dad is bound to listen to you more than us." Randy explained, still holding the door open, so Shane wouldn't slam it on him. Eventually, Shane sighed in frustration.

"What do you want me to talk to him for?"

Bloodbath grinned at Shane. "You'd better let us in for this one." Shane held the door open and let them in. He then picked up a pillow and whacked a sleeping mound on a bed with it.

"Get up!" He ordered the lump, which revealed to be Booker, who just grabbed the pillow and stuck it under his head. Shane shook his head and sat on a chair. "So, what's up?"

A couple minutes later, they had explained how they had missed the plane, stayed at the hotel, and something had happened between all of them, and December was mad at them, and Shannon wanted help. After that, Booker was up, and Shane had a coffee.

"Right then. I'll go ask my dad." Shane sighed, then walked out to confront his dad.

Booker sat there thoughtfully for a second, when suddenly, the door flung open, causing everyone to jump. In the doorway, stood Sebastian, looking at everyone.

"What the hell happened to my sister?" he demanded, walking into the room. Bloodbath sighed in frustration.

"Ask Shane or someone! Better yet, call her!" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at them. Sara grabbed Sebastian's phone, dialled December's number, then shoved the phone in his hands. He glared at Sara and put the phone to his ear.

"De? It's Seb..."

About twenty minutes later, he hung up, rage in his eyes, then started dialling another number. Randy leaned over to Sara and whispered.

"He's not calling Jeff is he?" Sara shrugged, as Sebastian listened on the phone.

"_Hello_?" came a woman's voice.

"Mom." Sebastian grimaced. "Where's dad?"

There was a pause. "_Sebastian? Sweetie is that you_?"

"Yeah... give dad the phone!"

"_But..."_

"Mom! This is important!"

"_Okay, here he is_." She sighed.

"_Hello? Who is this_?" His dad asked.

"It's your son dumbass." Seb stated. "Now, before you try to yell at me, or hang up, both of us are going to forget whatever has happened the last year, and you're going to answer one, simple, little question."

"_And what's that_?" his dad asked.

"What the fuck did you do to Jeff?" he demanded.

"_Nothing_-"

"Don't bullshit me dad!"

He waited, and then heard the dial tone.

"Stupid dipshit." Seb muttered, then stuck the phone in his pocket. Just as he did, Shane came back in, grinning.

"Dad says it's all good, we have to leave in half an hour. Get packed up boys." Shane smiled. Mickie and Sara gave him withering glares. "And girls." He added quickly.

"What about everyone else?" Bloodbath asked, referring to the other wrestlers in the hotel.

"They'll be coming at the end of the week." Shane replied, grabbing his stuff, already packing. Benoit sighed, shaking his head.

"I really shouldn't be dragging myself into these things..." he muttered, then left to pack up.

"Tell me about it." Shawn sighed, following Benoit out.

* * *

December stared at the phone in her hands, deciding if she should call her dad. She had to. She wanted to know the truth. She sat down and started to dial his number. 

"Hello?" she heard her dads' voice.

"Dad... it's me. I wanted to know... if Jeff really attacked you completely unprovoked... did you... did you really say those things about us?" She breathed when she got it out. At least she was past stage one.

"Well... I was angry..."

"Dad! Why?"

"I... lost my temper... I didn't-"

"That's all I needed to know." She quietly said, then hung up.

She put her phone down onto the table, and sank down into the couch.

She felt so defeated and weak. Jeff had tried to tell her, and she'd refused to believe him. She'd trusted her dad over Jeff, and she was wrong.

I should have known... She thought. Her dad wouldn't have wanted her to come to the business. No wonder he was being so nice...

* * *

Sara, Randy, Benoit, Shane, Bloodbath, Sebastian, Mickie James, and Shawn were all seated on the airplane to Detroit close to each other. The plane was pretty quiet, and almost nobody was on, which was pretty weird. 

Everyone was quiet until suddenly Sebastian spoke up. "So... why's she been so upset lately? She hasn't been thinking about..." his voice trailed off and Sara lowered her eyes.

Mickie James raised an eyebrow. "Thinkin' about what?" she asked, looking to Sebastian.

"Well there's this girl... her name was Hailey..." With that, Sebastian lapsed into the whole story up until she got into the WWE after hours of him pleading Vince McMahon.

There was a silence until suddenly, a black woman around December's age coughed slightly.

"Um, excuse me?" She said timidly to Sebastian.

"Um, yeah?" He yawned, turning to her.

"I don't know how to word this, but, um, December's kind of an odd name, right?" She asked.

Seb scoffed. "Gee. Thanks. That's real nice." He sarcastically muttered.

"No, no that came out ALL wrong! What I mean, is it's unusual, so, there wouldn't be much girls from Battle Creek named December, who's brothers name is Sebastian, and had a best friend named Hailey who killed herself, am I right?"

Sebastian looked confused, and then a look of realization dawned on his face.

"Oh my god, Marilyn! Is that you!?"

She laughed as Sebastian threw his arms around her.

"It's been like... years! Like, 12 years!" He exclaimed, letting go.

"I know! Except when I've watched Raw, but that doesn't count." She giggled.

Sebastian turned to his confused comrades, and grinned. "Guys this is Marilyn, she was one of Hailey's best friends before she died... her and December became quick friends. So, yeah."

"Oh, hi Marilyn!" Mickie smiled, holding out her hand.

Marilyn's mouth fell open.

"Mickie James! You're like, the BEST! Oh my god! This is SO cool!" she breathed, shaking her hand. Mickie giggled softly.

"Thanks! You're really sweet!"

Benoit sighed as Marilyn went to rejoice with Sara. "This is gonna be a long ride."

* * *

December slowly walked to where Jeff's room is. She looked in to see if he was awake, but he appeared to be sleeping. 

She hesitated for a second, then continued in. She sat on the edge of his bed. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Jeff," She began, whispering softly "I didn't know... I should've believed you... my dad's a jerk...I'm just... so. Sorry." Her voice cracked, then she continued.

"It's just, I thought, just maybe, with a small glimmer of hope I could trust him... just once I wanted the feeling of support from my father... now that's gone... I should have listened to you... You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

She finished, and got up to leave, but a voice sounded from behind her.

"I knew you'd come to your senses." Jeff grinned. December smiled and sat back down on the bed.

"I feel so shitty for what happened." She sighed, lying down beside him, putting her hands behind her head.

Jeff rolled over onto his back again, and looked at the ceiling. "I know, but don't feel so bad I know you'd want to feel like your dad cared. It's okay."

December sighed deeply, and looked over at Jeff.

"It's just..."

Jeff held two fingers up to her lips. "Shh…"

"I forgive you."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm SO sorry it took this long! I feel so bad! I just noticed it almost been two fucking months... I'm so sorry guys! I hope you liked the chapter... I'll update soon I hope... Seeya ya'll later. 


	9. Sopping toilet clothes

Hey peeps! So, this is chapter nine! Been long enough, eh? lol, I've been caught up in a highschool fic for a bit, nut, here it is! I also want to thank my friend Andrea (xxhardcoregirlxx) for helping me out with this one! Thanks! You rock! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Matt stepped into Jeff's room late in the night. When he entered, he noticed something...different. December and Jeff were lying side by side, curled up in the bed. Matt widely smiled. He knew Jeff liked December. He couldn't help but feel happy for his little brother- even though he knew that she probably didn't like him the same way.

He stepped quietly into the room, and shut off the TV, which was giving off a faint glow, but the volume was low enough so you had to strain to hear it.

He grinned again, and walked out, shaking his head.

* * *

December slowly opened her eyes, screamed and fell out of bed.

"What the hell?! Where am I!?" December cried frantically. She slowly stood back up, trying to figure out what happened. She looked to

Jeff, who looked about as confused as she did.

"Uh, we didn't-" Jeff began.

"No!" De finished, nervously laughing. It dawned on them and Decemeber smiled.

"Oh that's right... I came in here last night... I'm so glad everythings okay..." She sighed with a smile.

"Yeah me too." Jeff smiled and hugged her. She smiled, and closed her eyes.

Suddenly the door banged open and Shannon trudged in, singing at the top of his lungs to Green Day's Minority on his Ipod.

"Hey Jeff, you got any food, I'm- HELLO!" He suddenly yelled seeing Jeff and De hugging by the bed. He nervously laughed. "Now, I KNOW you didn't come in here this morning..."

"Shannon we didn't 'do' anything if thats what you were thinking." Jeff sighed, rolling his eyes at his immature friend.

"Sure you didn't." Shannon chuckled, winking at them.

"I feel asleep on the bed after talking to Jeff, we didn't do anything. I don't think of him like that anyway. He just my friend." De yawned, stretching.

Shannon instantly saw the hurt look on his friends face.

"Oooh..." He quietly stated to himself, then continued. "Well, really, I shouldn't have barged in like this... I, well Matt, Rob and I were, um, just leaving to go out for breakfast. Uh, bye!" He slammed the door and hurled himself against it.  
--  
"Uh, guys"

Rob and Matt looked up.

"Why did De spend the night in Jeff's room, and why didn't I know Jeff liked De"

"Jeff likes De?" Rob asked, already confused.

All eyes turned on Matt, who sheepishly smiled and shrugged.

"You, knew? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US!" Shannon dramatically sobbed.

"Yeah, Shannon, buddy, You JUST met her this morning." Matt reminded him.

"Oh. Right." Shannon laughed, parting himself from the door.

"But still..." Rob protested. "Wouldn't Jeff have told us?"

--

De looked over at Jeff and saw a hurt expression on his face, she put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her, his eyes sad.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, con "Um, nothings wrong, De, I'm just tired." Jeff lied, forcing a smile.

"You sure that's it?" December asked skeptically,

"Yeah, yeah that's all." Jeff replied, looking away.

"Okay... Well, since the guys are having breakfast we might as well go join them..." December offered, only half believing Jeff.

"Sure..." Jeff replied, still holding a false smile.

"Great I'll be back in a minute I have to get changed." December said

"Right, so, I'll get dressed too.. we'll meet you in the lobby...yeah." Jeff breathed out as December walked out the door, and fell back onto the bed.

"Dammit, I really thought I had a chance with her." Jeff said outloud before putting a pillow over his face.

* * *

Shannon and Jeff were sitting in the car waiting for everyone else to come, when Shannon turned to Jeff. 

"Um, Jeff? What's up with you and December?" He asked, before Jeff sighed loudly.

"That's the damndest thing. There IS nothing going on between us" he muttered.

"Oh... So, why don't you talk to her about it?" Shannon asked, taking off his ear phones.

"It isn't that easy when someone doesn't feel the same way about you, Shannon." Jeff said putting his face in his hands and sighing again.

"Yeah I know how you feel..." Shannon sympathised.

"How could you possibly? You're probably the most carefree guy I know. You NEVER have problems like this!" Jeff moaned.

"Well, I do know as a matter of fact, I had the same problem!" Shannon insisted.

Jeff raised his head up and looked at him, his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry... just trying to make you feel better." Shannon frowned.

"Well it didn't work." Jeff said and was about to say something else but December came out to the car with Matt and Rob by her.

"Hey guys." December greeted and sat next to Jeff, as Rob climbed in after her.

"Hey." They both greeted glumily. Jeff, because his heart was broken, and Shannon, because he had let down his best friend.

"Why's everone so down today?" Matt joked sliding into the driver seat.

Jeff and Shannon both glared at Matt who raised his eyebrow.

"Hey Matt put the radio on." De said trying to break the tention. As he turned it on, My Chemical Romace's- Famous Last Words came on as she started to sing to it.

Shannon looked questioningly at December for a second, then joined into the song.

_Now I know that I cant make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your..._

And I know there's nothing I could say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change... 

So many bright lights they cast a shadow  
But can I speak  
Well, is it hard understanding?  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Can you see my eyes are shining bright  
'Cause i'm out here on the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights are always blinding to me  
These bright lights are always blinding to me  
These bright lights are always blinding to me

_I say _

_I see you lying next to me with words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid, asleep or dead  
'Cause I see you lying next to me with words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid, asleep or dead  
'Cause I see you lying next to me with words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid, asleep or dead  
'Cause I see you lying next to me with words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid, asleep or dead_

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

They soon arrived at McDonalds where they all decided to go, when Shannon's face spread into a grin.

"BIG MACS JEFF! YOU CANNOT TURN DOWN A BIG MAC"

Jeff rolled his eyes at his friends childish behaviour as they pulled up to the drive through where the speaker was.

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order"

Matt leaned closer. "I'll get an Egg McMuffin," Shannon hit him and held up to fingers. "Make that TWO egg mcmuffins," Matt corrected him self.

"I'll get an egg McMuffin too." De smiled, and Rob nodded.

"Same"

"What about you Jeff?" Matt asked. Before Jeff could reply, Shannon leaned up to the speaker.

"BIG MAC FOR MY MAN, JEFF!!!!!!" he screamed into it. Jeff covered his eyes, and leaned back into the seat.

"And five Cokes!" Shannon yelled again "Oh, four cokes and a McFlurry for me." Shannon smiled politely after his outburst.

After they ordered there food, Matt pulled up to the pick-up window. Shannon smirked and yelled "Here ya go Jeff! Don't eat it all in one bite- Jeff here loves his Big Macs." Shannon said winking at the girl in the window.

De covered her mouth to stop from laughing as Jeff snatched the bag from his childhood friend.

"Thanks Shannon." Jeff said in a sarcastic tone "No problem buddy!" Shannon said ruffling up his hair.

"You ever hear of the expression paybacks a bitch, well keep that in mind." Jeff said with a huge mysterious smirk Shannon shuddered, as he stirred his McFlurry, playing around with it.

"Okay, so how about we go back to the hotel, and we can hang there for a bit?" Rob suggested.

"Sure! I mean, there has to be something to do other then hang around the pool with that dork Andrew, huh?"Jeff laughed.

Rob gave him a sharp look as December flinched at the name. He shrugged sheepishly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what he did to you before, and it's really none of my buisness to pry, so I won't mention him, okay?" He apologised softly. She smiled and touched his hand.

"It's okay. I'll explain it all soon." She smiled. He looked away, so she wouldn't see his eyes water a little. He hated putting her through pain, and if he just knew what had happened, maybe he could avoid ever saying the wrong thing...

* * *

After about twenty minutes of bad traffic, and Shannon singing to random songs he found on the radio, they arrived back at the hotel. 

They walked up to the desk, and Rob stepped forward. "Hey, do you guys have any other things around here other than the pool?" He asked.

The man at the desk nodded. "We have a squash room, a shopping centre, and a gym." He replied.

"Um, like gym, with weights, and stuff like that?" He then asked. The man at the desk nodded.

"Oh. Cool, thanks!" Rob turned to the others. "Do any of you guys want to head to the gym with me?" He asked.

Matt, Jeff and Shannon looked around. "Actually, we have some stuff to do. Sorry man." Shannon told him. Rob nodded.

"That's cool. No problem. December? Do you want to come?" He asked.

She thought for a second. "Sure. Sounds like fun! Should I get changed for it? Like, shorts or something?" She asked. At the moment she was wearing short black and white shorts and a red and black t-shirt.

He grinned and shook his head. "Women...always look for an exuse to change into a new outfit." He joked. "No, you don't need to change. Those will do fine...but I have to go...it isn't smart to use jeans for weight lifting..." He explained. Then he turned back to the man at the desk.

"Where would I find this gym?" He asked.

He pointed behind Rob, who turned around. "Oh..." He muttered, upon seeing a gigantic sign that said "gym" and was pointing to the left.

December giggled, and started off to the gym. "I'll meet you there!" She called, as she walked through the door. He nodded, then turned to Jeff.

"What's going on?" He asked him quietly.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Jeff said, in a confused tone.

"You. How come you never told us that you liked December?" He asked him. Jeff hung his head.

"I'm not one to share secrets with just anybody." He sighed, glancing over at Matt, who smiled. "Only Matt, actually." He then laughed.

"But what about me!" Shannon protested.

"Yeah, remember in grade four? When I told you that one thing, and you told the whole school through the P.A system?" Jeff grinned.

"Oh!" Shannon said loudly. "You mean the time when you stole the answers for that test, and when you liked that one girl, and when you thought you were a juniper bush?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Juniper bush? I'm pretty sure that was you, Shannon." He laughed. "Because you always called it a 'Jupiter bush' if I remember."

"It's an easy mistake to make..." Shannon muttered, as Rob burst out laughing.

"And what about the time we found Matt's stuff in the change rooms in grade nine, and you threw them in the toilet?" Jeff asked Shannon.

Matt turned to them. "That was you guys!? I'm gonna kill you! That was my gym clothes and my homework!" he laughed. "I got a 45 and sopping toilet clothes!"

Shannon and Jeff laughed, and booked to to the elevator, Matt in close persute. Rob shrugged, and headed behind them.

* * *

**A/N: **So that was chapter nine...Sopping toilet clothes!!! lol, I don't know where that came from! So, please review! I mean, I liked this chapter. If you don't review it, my brother will kick you in the face! lmfao just kidding. But I'll be upset. lol, later

-emma lea


	10. Fate

Sooo I FINALLY get around to chapter ten! Fuckin amazing! Sad thing is, I've been thinking about things to put in this story for so long, yet never gotten around to writing anything, I've already thought of an amazing sequel! How sad is THAT!? Okay, so I thank all the Super Special Awesome people who kindly reviewed my stories, and I hope they'll continue, even though I've taken forever to update...sorry about all this guys! So, with that, I shut up and give you...chapter ten! (note it will be a bit random...ask my friends- I've been in a random mood.)

* * *

December struggled with the weights on the bench press, at 130 lbs.

"Come on, you son of a-" She blinked as the weights easily lifted off the poles. Rob laughed at her puzzled face, as he easily set them back down.

"Having some troubles?" He laughed, as she glared and sat up.

"No, I was doing fine!" She insisted. "Until 130..." She added quietly. He laughed jokingly again.

"Meh, I can help you with that. I can be like...your personal trainer!" He beamed proudly, putting his hands on his hips.

"Heh, who needs a trainer to life weights? I just have to keep trying!" She insisted again.

"Ah, aren't we the optimistic one. Well that's good of you. Keep pushing yourself, and maybe you could beat me up someday. Maybe." He added arrogantly, nudging her with his elbow.

"Yeah, right, I could take you." She giggled, sitting up.

"Yeah!?" He laughed, crossing his arms. "Let's go then!"

She shoved him playfully, and took off, Rob close on her heels. She sharply turned a corner and slammed headfirst into someone. She looked up, seeing Andrew. Her face turned red, and she looked down.

"I'm..sorry, here." He said quickly, holding out a hand.

Suddenly he got pushed out of the way, as Jeff grabbed her hand, and pulls her to her feet.

"Are you okay, De?" He asked gently, as she stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She replied, her head still bowed. Jeff put a hand on her shoulder, and glared at Andrew.

"You wanna get out into the town and go hang somewhere?" He asked her, adding a shrug at the end. December nodded slowly in reply.

"Alright let's go." He gently led her out of the weight room, while Rob tagged along beside them.

As they walked through the door, Matt and Shannon walked through, Shannon put a puzzled look on his face.

"Either we took longer than I thought or you guys are leaving early for a reason."

Rob laughed. "Would you believe me if I said you took longer than you thought?"

"Uhh...No not a chance." Shannon laughed, sticking his tongue out "Now, why are you guys leaving. Did something...Happen with that ass-hat whats-his-name?" He added, sounding a little more concerned.

"Um...We'll talk about it later, okay? Let's just get outta here." Jeff sighed, as they all made their way out of the hotel.

"Okay...So where are we going?" Asked Matt, as they got to one of the cars.

"It doesn't matter, just...just drive." De muttered, climbing in the back.

Matt nodded, and drove off.

There was a silence for a few minutes, when Shannon suddenly jumped up in his seat. Everyone looked at him with slight alarm.

"I've GOT it!" he exclaimed, pointing at a building. Everybody looked in confusion at it, then they turned to Shannon.

"Um...Um...What is it?" Jeff asked cautiously.

"Only _the_coolest place ever! It's a place where you can go to have fun. It's called "The PhunZone". _**FUN WITH A PH**_!" He explained, clapping his hands like a small child would.

"And what do you do there, Shannon?" Rob questioned, laughing slightly.

"Well, there's laser tag, a _ball pit_- you know those awesome rooms filled with like, tons of colourful balls," He snickered at that, and continued. "There's a room full of mirrors (It's _crazy_!), there's like, a huge THING that's kind of like a maze, only it goes up, and it also has a ball pit! There's like, poles, and slides, and little obstacles, a mini ball pit at the top, tunnels...Oh oh oh! There's this awesome steep tunnel that goes up, with a ball pit at the bottom, and it has like, tennis turf, in a way, to climb on...It's SO freaking fun!"

He received a few worried glances, but he continued.

"There's, like, a _huge_ arcade, a pool (but that's in a different section, away from the ball pit area...you have to go through the arcade to get there.) And, like, rides! Like, at a carnival, only without the clowns!  
It's **fucking amazing**! And like, there's these hardcore teacup things, and if you get them going fast enough, you can't see anything!"

Jeff started to giggle uncontrollably, and Shannon grinned widely as Matt pulled into the parking lot of PhunZone.

"And not to mention there's a gift shop that you can buy stuff with the tickets you win..."

"Tickets?" Rob asked, as De started to giggle too.

"Yeah, you get them from games you play, like you can get a whole bunch! You use the tokens to play the games, and you get tickets from the games!"

"Tokens?" Rob pondered, scratching his head.

"Little coins you get to play the games! You put money into the machine, and in exchange for money, you get the tokens! Just like that."

"Just like that." Matt grinned, as they all got out of the car. Shannon was jumping up and down.

"I haven't been here forever!" He cried in excitement.

"Really? When was the last time?" Jeff asked him.

Shannon fell silent for a second, then glanced around.

"Definitely last month." He sheepishly grinned, as Jeff shook his head.

They were just entering the building, and as Matt was reaching for his wallet, he stopped, and then kept searching frantically.

"Ah, shit guys! I must have dropped my wallet out in the parking lot! I have to go find it!" He exclaimed.

"Dude, I'll go with you." Rob told him, as they headed toward the door "We'll be right back." he said over his shoulder, as the other three nodded.

Shannon turned to Jeff, grinning. "I have to go to the...bathroom." He winked, then glanced back and forth between De and Jeff, and mouthed, "Alone time." and wiggled Matt's wallet in the air.

Jeff glared at Shannon as he walked away, but he appreciated that his friend was giving him time to talk to December without Rob around. He turned to her, and smiled. He thought for a second, and as she smiled back, he knew exactly what to say.

"I hate seeing some one close to me upset...It really bugs me, and you know I'd do anything to make you feel better, because...Well..Uh...You're close to me...And you've been upset...And if there's anything I can do to help...Just..."

He stopped, and slapped himself in the head. "This probably sounds really stupid." He groaned. But De shook her head, and so her continued.

"Just ask. Because...You're a great friend to me...Even though I haven't really known you all that long, I already consider you, well, one of my best friends. And being around you for this couple days has been...Great, because I've got to know you. And because of the dilemma we're all in...that we all got stuck here...Some might say it's just coincidence that we got to get to know each other like this."

De looked up.

"Do you think it's a coincidence. Jeff?" She asked him quietly. He could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"No December," He sighed, taking her into his arms.

"I believe it's fate."

* * *

I'm SO sorry it took so long! Oh my god O.o .  
Well, sorry the chapter was kind of short...yeah. Well, I thought it was a good way to  
end it. But anyways.  
I really hoped you liked it. Really .  
Thanks for reading! (Reviews would be kind )


End file.
